


Voltron smut one shot

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hunk alpha, Keith and lance in heat, Keith omega, Lance omega, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shiro alpha, Smut, heat - Freeform, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: Ive had this on my phone for a few months and I was going to make it into a fanfic but I cant? Like I gave up. so have this short one shot!Could lead to something if people like it? It's got potential





	Voltron smut one shot

Lance writhed in pain as his chest tightened, his vision seemed to spark up in bursts of red, blue and yellow. He couldn't even think anymore, he pushed back against the person or wall (he wasn't sure) and steadied himself. The room seemed to collapse into himself which left a distasteful feeling in the bottom of his stomach. What was going on? This had to be those weird pills Coran had given to him. 

Was it Coran? Maybe not. They were on some weird alien planet where Everbody looked the same but so different. He felt his whole body itch then a thick heavy layer of heat suffocated him. Something was grabbing at him but he didn't know if it was his own trembling body or somebody else's. He felt so needy and vunrable yet so hostile and scared. .

"Lance, come over here baby" Shiro said. When Lance looked up it wasn't Shiro though, more of a weird distorted face of pure lust. Lance scrambled over and gripped onto whoever it was. "H-hold me" he gasped and his back arched as something gripped his chest. He felt tender and so shaky as whoever it was started to play with his nipples. 

Lance weakly bit his lip and pushed away from the person infront of him. It was definitely Hunk. "Sorry buddy, you just smell so good" Hunk said in a low horse voice as he pulled Lance onto his lap. 

"Don't just keep him to yourself" Shiro said quietly as he rested his head on Hunks shoulder "you have Keith" Hunk said defensively as he gestured to Keith who had completely whited out on Shiros cock. 

"I'm not even finished" Shiro sighed and moved Keith a little, Keith just moaned and almost fell off the bed in his weak state. Lance watched in horror "w-what going on?" He trembled and yelped again as hunk pinched his nipples. 

"You're in heat" Hunk said softly "don't you remember...?" Hunk smirked a little and grinded Lance down on his cock. Lances breath hitched and he moaned loudly. 

Heat? What was that? He shook his head and whimpered again as hunk rubbed him firmly. 

"You're whole body just screams at me" Hunk said "it's happened before... Ever since we got into space and you were captured by Lotor. Keith as well. For about three months now you two just... Transform" he chuckled and pumped Lance's dick. 

Lance arched his back and he shook his head "n-no" he said breathlessly and suddenly his eyes snapped open and he cried out as Hunk stuck a finger inside him. 

"Good boy" Shiro said as he watched him, Lance's eyes watered and he panted weakly not knowing why he was so desperate. They'd probably drugged him. 

"Good boy" Hunk said quietly and Lance moaned softly unable to cope with being praised. It made his dick throb even more than it already was. Thinking about throbbing Lance's brain was hurting so much, he was stuck in between his normal self and a horny monster who could only think about hunks dick inside him. 

"S-stop!" Lance panted and pushed himself forward. Hunk frowned and curled his two fingers, Lance shuddered and moaned. He squirmed "hunk" he whined "stop' he said breathlessly "I'm ready" he ended up whimpering. 

"Ready?" He asked and bit his lip "fuck me you prick!" Lance snapped but his voice ended up cracking into a moan as hunk pulled his finger out. Lance hunched forward and watched eagerly as hunk lifted up Lance's hips. 

It was only a few more second until hunk pushed fully into lance. Lances breath hitched and he threw his head back as a loud yowl escaped his lips. 

Lance rolled his hips as he adjusted to Hunks girth. Hunk watched him and slowly stroked his back before slowly thrusting up. Tears rolled down Lance's cheeks and he moaned softly. 

He slowly lent on Hunk and held onto him weakly as he grinded his hips down and hunk thrust up. He couldn't take it, already he felt like he was going to burst. 

He heard Keith slowly wake up and whimper, the sound alone had Lance's head spinning. Suddenly Shiro thrust up into Keith and the older cried out in bliss, hearing Keith made Lance moan loudly and cum for the first time that night.


End file.
